


(Unconfirmed Fact)

by courtingdemons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Science Fiction, Strangers to Lovers, based on the all the times editors had to caption (unconfirmed fact) bc of trickster yuta, something akin to the xiaojun yuta wall moment is in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtingdemons/pseuds/courtingdemons
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta has an endless supply of fabricated stories up his sleeve. Xiaojun is enamoured.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	(Unconfirmed Fact)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to pluto for betaing and to [zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamleting) for reading it over!! 
> 
> Here's a little compilation of Yuta's [unconfirmed facts](https://twitter.com/courtingdemons/status/1356632307550085123)

Dejun slips off his shoes at the entrance and shoves his coat into the weCloset to be hung up suitably. He scans his watch against the compartment built into the wall to sync up with the house, allowing it to detect which room he’s in while he gets to know which song is playing or what the indoor temperature is from the watch’s display. 

He glances around but doesn’t spot any of his friends among the small groups of people chatting in the living room, including Ten, the host. 

A shiny silver android wheels around carrying a tray of appetizers and drinks. It stops in front of Dejun and leans forward in an imitation of a bow before straightening up again. Dejun waves off the food for now, resolving to eat with friends, but presses a button on the round head where an ear would be if the robot was more human.

"Hello, I am now listening," intones the robot.

Dejun will be forever glad that Ten opted to buy androids that look and behave like metallic machines, cute and useful, rather than the hyper-realistic humanoid robots. Speaking to and interacting with robots whose looks and speech imitate humans gives him the heebeegeebees.

"Hi there, where’s Ten?"

A blue light flashes on the android’s forehead as it takes a second to assess everybody's location via their watches until it locates Ten. "He is in the kitchen! There are a few people near him, so there is a strong likelihood they are chatting.” The blue light stops flashing and the android awaits his next command. 

Dejun pats the top of the android's head as thanks. The sensors at the top of its head detect his motions and the android travels back and forth a little on its wheel as it cherishes the pats, the equivalent of a dog wagging its tail.

“Thank you, that’ll be all,” Dejun says.

The android zooms away, ready to serve the other guests.

Dejun makes his way to the kitchen, eyes scanning the small cluster of people surrounding the dining table. Yangyang is there, along with Ten, who has his arm around someone Dejun recognizes as Johnny from the photos he's seen, and another person he hadn't seen before.

Ten looks away from the conversation and spots Dejun, waving him over. He sidles up to the right of Ten and is introduced to Johnny and Yuta, the man he hadn't recognized. They exchange hellos and bow shallowly in acknowledgement.

Yuta has a drink in one hand as he idly taps his fingers on the surface. He's wearing black nail polish with colourful flower designs. His other hand brushes back his bangs from his eyes and Dejun finds his eyes following the movement. He's wearing a flannel shirt with the top two buttons undone and Dejun spots the edges of a wing on his chest, perhaps a bird, a fairy, or a butterfly. 

Dejun drags his eyes away to the plethora of snacks laid on the table from Pepero to crab chips to dried squid. Most of them are in their mid-twenties now and raiding convenience stores remains a favourite among their friend group.

Dejun bites into a choco pie and lets the conversation flow around him. 

Yuta was a year ahead in university, Ten explains, and they'd become friends when they’d taken a Possibilities of Time Travel class together.

"Dude, he studied Astrophysics like me, graduated early, did his Masters in a short time, and then got a job at Hoshi in Japan right after graduation, so he went back for 4 years and now he's in Korea again cuz he got a job at freaking Byeol!” Yangyang looks starry-eyed as he blurts it all out without pausing to breathe.

Yuta laughs at the flattery and pokes Yangyang’s arm. “Enough with the dramatics.” 

“You’ll give me all the advice, won’t you? Please, I'm in my last year and I have no idea what to do after my student title is stripped from me after like 20 years. Getting a job is so dang difficult, how did you land a job right out the gate?" Yangyang moans in despair.

Dejun is impressed both by Yuta's accolades and Yangyang's ability to whine at somebody he met perhaps an hour ago. It’s an expected reaction from most graduating students but Dejun hadn’t known Yangyang was struggling with the transition of exiting the student life and likely becoming a working adult. Dejun had graduated a year ago and he still feels lost, so he makes a mental note to check on Yangyang later. 

"Well, I won't say it was easy but the fact that I deciphered a character from the message sent by Them during my Masters probably did help," Yuta says.

Dejun gapes at him, as does Yangyang. 

"I- You- What?!" Yangyang exclaims in disbelief. “How on Earth did you manage that? What did it mean?”

Ten and Johnny whisper something beside him but Dejun ignores it in favour of leaning in closer over the table towards Yuta to hear what he has to say. How did he just casually slide in that he figured out a whole character out of a 270 character letter sent by aliens? It was sent, or at least detected, 5 years ago and scientists, astronomers, professors and their graduate students are still pouring over that letter trying to decrypt half of it. The general public isn't privy to much information before it's confirmed, so Dejun just hopes, it’s a friendly letter saying hello. 

"Well, I can't just go around telling just anybody, can I?" Yuta says seriously.

Yangyang shakes his head reverently.

"However, I _could_ tell you if you—" Yuta takes a sip of the drink he's holding to build anticipation. Dejun and Yangyang lean forward even more, eager to catch every secret. 

Yuta makes direct eye contact with Dejun and he’s surprised by the pull his gaze has. 

"Guys, he's joking," Johnny cuts in.

Ten laughs while both Dejun and Yangyang deflate. 

Yangyang sputters at the lie and Yuta just offers him an angelic smile, a picture of innocence. 

"Just kidding," Yuta says as he shoots Dejun a wink. Dejun’s surprised, even if his heart flutters, just a little. 

Yangyang slams his head onto the table with a thud.

Dejun too is a little embarrassed at how quickly he believed Yuta. He wants to be disappointed that such a thing really was too good to be true but instead is rather impressed by Yuta's impenetrable poker face.

"He just does this sometimes, makes the executive decision to be a menace," Ten says before the conversation moves along.

Dejun acquires a drink tasting of strawberry and occasionally sips it as he talks with Sicheng. The two of them became friends in university and although they don’t meet as often anymore, it’s always like no time has passed once they start talking. They lean against the wall with Sicheng's hands full with his dog.

Dejun scratches behind Bella's ear. She's a Beagle, a dog made of flesh and blood, a rarity as a pet since most people opt to buy easier-to-handle, lower-commitment android ones. Sicheng had found her on the street and his bleeding heart hadn't let him go back home without her.

There's a couch to the right of Sicheng that’s in Dejun’s line of vision from where he is to Sicheng’s left. He watches as Yuta and somebody Dejun identifies as Taeyong climb into it. They giggle with each other, warm and open, and Dejun can’t take his eyes off of both of them.

Dejun has seen photos of Taeyong with Ten, but still marvels at how much he resembles an animated character with his unreal facial features and bright hair. Beside him, Yuta looks like he’d jumped out a manga himself. Earlier, Dejun had been focused on Yuta’s nail polish and tattoo but from the angle, he can see he has his hair in a pretty half-ponytail and Dejun’s breath hitches.

Yuta must feel his gaze on him because he looks up directly at Dejun, who scrambles to look back at Sicheng and seem engaged in the conversation.

"Yeah, I brought Bella to introduce her to Chenle's new android dog, Daegal. I haven't seen her yet, though, maybe somebody else is holding her hostage,” Sicheng says with a frown. 

Dejun laughs at that. "Yeah, I think I saw her with Kun and there was a line of people wanting to play with her."

"You know, I think I better go join that line. Can't be going home without meeting the main host, can I?” Sicheng waves at him before leaving Dejun alone. 

Dejun will always admire how Ten made so many close friends in university and kept in touch with them after graduation. He’s even more impressed they all managed to gather at the same place with everybody’s busy schedules. Dejun is content with his little group of seven he's acquired through the years. They call themselves WayV Club, based on the intergalactic missions and scenarios Yangyang had made up. 

He doesn't mean to eavesdrop, doesn't even know what the pair were talking about a minute ago but his ears perk up at an outrageous claim that comes out of Yuta's mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Taeyong's eyes are wide as saucers.

"Exactly that," Yuta says with conviction. "My car malfunctioned in Japan two weeks before I came back to Korea, and I had to drive it myself, using the steering wheel and gas pedal and all."

Dejun quickly realizes Yuta's pulling Taeyong's leg and snorts. Nobody drives a car and survives to tell the tale, what with humans' slow reaction speeds and large margins of error when gauging widths and angles. Dejun knows there's no way he could make a left turn on a busy street or remember what all the million different signs on the roads mean.

There's a reason cars have all been made self-driving.

"Dude, I don't even know what a gas pedal _is_ ," Taeyong says.

Yuta looks unimpressed. "You didn't pay attention when your car dealer was telling you what to do in case of emergencies. I, on the other hand, am always prepared for such life and death situations."

"I paid attention," Taeyong is quick to correct, "and I'm pretty sure they didn't tell me what a gas pedal is."

A smile creeps up on Dejun's face as he hears them speak.

Yuta shakes his head, mumbling something too low for Dejun to hear.

Taeyong suddenly gasps. "Oh my god, you're joking! It's been a few years since we talked face to face, I'd forgotten that you just do this sometimes!"

Yuta's face breaks into a smile and Taeyong punches him on the shoulder.

Taeyong hides his face in his hands for a few seconds. "I really can't believe I fell for that! I thought I'd learned to stop falling for these a semester into college! How did I unlearn all my bullshit detecting skills?" Taeyong groans.

Yuta laughs, his expression not quite as angelic as after fooling Yangyang but rather full of mischief and victory. Dejun doesn't understand what Yuta gets out of these lies, this trickery, but he does know Yangyang, so he guesses just the ability to cause chaos is enough motivation.

Dejun had been looking at Yuta’s million-watt smile in such awe that he didn't realize Yuta had spotted him staring once again. Dejun diverts his gaze as soon as their eyes meet, bringing his drink to his lips even though it's almost done. Dejun must admit, Yuta is exactly his type and the mischievous look in his eyes when they made eye contact makes Dejun's heart pound.

He doesn’t look at the pair again but he sees Taeyong get up in his periphery and wave at Yuta before walking away. 

Dejun can’t believe he got caught watching Yuta twice and is about to slink away from Yuta’s sight to wallow in embarrassment when he’s startled at the presence next to him.

It's Yuta. He's got a hand braced on the wall Dejun is leaning on and staring at him intently.

Dejun isn’t sure why he finds Yuta intimidating, he's got a friendly demeanour and seems to get along with people even if it includes slipping in a few lies and trickeries, but Dejun is nervous nonetheless.

"Dejun, right?" Yuta says with a friendly enough smile.

Dejun gulps before answering. "Yeah, hi. Nice to meet you, Yuta."

Dejun realizes he's been fiddling with his t-shirt when he almost drops the glass he'd been holding in an attempt to bunch up his shirt. 

Yuta doesn't say anything for a second and Dejun's brain goes into overdrive as he tries to grasp at any small talk.

"You're a foreigner too, right? How's Korea treating you the second time around?" Dejun asks.

"It's weird, feels like home after half a decade of living here but also still feels like a vacation since I haven't been here long after being away for a while."

Dejun finds himself nodding. "Yeah, I get you. I go back home for holidays and it almost feels like I'm visiting a vacation spot instead of coming home. Guess living your adult life in a different country changes you."

"For sure! I was trying to set up a bank account in Japan and it had me all sorts of confused for a while even though I'd done it in Korea. It's weird how I know Korea better than my birthplace in some ways," Yuta muses.

Dejun begins to relax as the conversation progresses. He releases tension from his shoulders and shoots Yuta an easy smile. He's a little out of his depth, as he always is while speaking to somebody _this_ attractive and magnetic, but he’s glad that some of his confidence has finally made an appearance to save his ass.

"My mother will be forever upset that I know how to cook three times the Korean dishes than I know Chinese. Like, sorry mom but Kun was always there if I was craving anything Chinese but I couldn't afford Korean takeout every week when I was hooked on it for like a whole year, so this college student had to learn."

"God, they really get you with the food. I was craving homemade kimchi every two weeks while in Japan. The official statement is that I'm here because of the job offer but let me tell you," Yuta drops the volume of his voice and leans in closer. Dejun can feel his breath against his ear and slightly shivers as his heart beats faster. He's entranced. "It's the promise of tteokbokki that had me swimming all the way here."

That breaks him out of his reverie and Dejun raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, did I not tell you? I swam from Japan to here. Took me like a week or two and almost thought I couldn't do it but what do you know? Here I am." Yuta's got a businessman voice on or possibly one trying to lure you into a pyramid scheme with the promise of easy, unimaginable wealth.

Dejun narrows his eyes. "You're not even trying anymore, at least the ‘character deciphering’ lie was slightly believable."

Yuta scratches his head sheepishly. Dejun's delighted at flustering Yuta for a change. "Yeah, that was kind of pitiful. It's been a while since I've gotten a chance to play around like this, so I've just been saying every unconfirmed fact that comes to mind."

"Unconfirmed facts, huh?" The more Dejun learns about this habit, the more endeared and curious he becomes.

"Yeah, calling them lies seems a bit too mean-spirited. It's all just a bit of fun and anyway, who's to say they won't come true or be proven correct in the future?" Yuta seems to contemplate his next sentence, opening and closing his mouth once. His lips curve into a sly smile and he continues on. “Such as how I accidentally bit my tongue when eating earlier but it hasn’t affected my kissing skills at all.”

Dejun is surprised by the question but it's not an unwelcome one, not at all. 

Dejun musters up the last bits of his courage and brings his free hand up to brush his fingers against the collar of Yuta’s shirt. It’s nerve-wracking and anybody would realize so if they spot his death grip on his empty glass but nobody’s looking. “Seems like an easy enough fact to confirm, no?”

“Easy enough,” Yuta nods. He raises an eyebrow as if daring him and Dejun's eyes close instinctually as he leans forward to press their lips together. Yuta’s lips are warm as they move against Dejun’s.

Everything seems to fall away as blood rushes through Dejun’s head and he can count his heartbeats, frantic and loud. 

Dejun’s hand travels up to pull Yuta’s head closer to his own before Yuta sucks on his bottom lip, making his breath hitch. 

Sicheng's voice tears through the moment, loud enough that everybody in the room can hear. "I can't tell if they're playing or fighting!"

They pull just a centimetre away and Dejun’s heart still hammers in his chest. He opens his eyes and sees Yuta looking back at him, can feel his smile against his own lips. 

Dejun lands another kiss on Yuta’s lips, this time quick and chaste. "Seems like Daegal and Bella are putting on a big show." Their lips brush when he speaks, sending little jolts through Dejun. 

"I hope they're just playing, two queens like them really shouldn't be enemies," Yuta says with a solemn shake of his head but a smile creeps up on the edge of his lips. "Let's go see what's going on."

Dejun’s hand drops from Yuta’s shoulder as they step apart and Yuta takes it in his. Dejun interlaces their fingers together as they make their way to the debacle.

**Author's Note:**

> going toward a more and more tech advanced/tech dependant/tech immersed society is both exciting and worrying but ! i find it hilarious to wonder if people of the future might find activities that we consider mundane to be immensely difficult, like driving. 
> 
> please leave kudos and consider dropping a comment if you liked it! ^.^
> 
> Now that it's been revealed, come talk to me on twitter: [courtingdemons!](https://twitter.com/courtingdemons)  
> 


End file.
